User talk:Nevrabratz
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Bratzillaz Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Hello :3 this may be an unusual request. But I was wondering if you would be interested in allowing me to become an Admin for this wiki. You see, I have also made a Bratzillaz wiki, as well as many others and I had recently found this one totally on accident so I had no clue one was already made. Anyway, if you were to let me become an Admin then I could really do a lot of nice work for this wiki to ensure its the best one possible :3 I wouldn't mind taking everything from mine to add onto this one, but only if you let me become an Admin. I don't really feel comfortable editing a lot when I know I can either edit way more (like give this wiki a unique backround and icon for example), and also some missing content that I believe could be added onto the one page this wiki does have, plus make sure to watch over it all the time to make sure some idiot or rude person isn't messing up everything. I have no life, so almost all of it is dedicated to wikia's. So what do you say? Chrismh (talk) 08:04, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Wow XD that's pretty early. I'm friend starts school today so I thought she had it early. Anyway, good :3 When I first began my very first a year or so ago I was pretty intimidated but it came out very nice and wonderful. I'm sure as you edit and play with things a bit you'll get the hang of it too. I don't mind helping at all, it's easier to get along with the Admin of a wiki already made based on what you wanted to make. Usually I just go and make my own because the people on it are either idiots, jerks, or just too busy spamming the pages to bother trying to save it. It's alright, I've done plenty of work on my own. I understand that school is a big deal, I actually dropped out in High School because stress got to me. But this was a few years ago, and I've finished school online a while back since so I basically have no life XD I run and Admin plenty of wikia but I have time for every single one of them. So anyway, best wishes for now :3 I'm sure you may pop in every so often or once in a while, and if you happen to see anything you wished changed or don't like just let me know Chrismh (talk) 07:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello :3 It's nice to talk to you again. Chrismh (talk) 14:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Heyyy! :D Glad your back! I missed you on tumblr. Are you coming back there too? And thanks! I'm really glad you like the wiki. Can't wait to see your edits! ~ Love, Annie ♥ ~ (FyeahSpectra's talk) Thanks for creating the wiki! Just wanted to say, I wanted to know who did! Love, Lana Yasmin12345 (talk) 21:04, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy late Thanksgiving to you too! Sorry about that! I've been busy with school and the holiday. Some of my family stayed over all weekend which was annoying -.- But anyway, I'm about to get on tumblr so talk to you there? Or here. Whatever tickles your fancy. :P ~ Love, Annie ♥ ~ (User talk:Fyeahspectra) P.S. Love the new additions to the homepage! Well I don't really see the harm of it, I can't really do too much on here until my laptop gets fixed. Chrismh (talk) 07:16, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I think another admin would be a good idea since I haven't been on much lately. Also, I'm logging into tumblr as we speak! :D ~ Love, Annie ♥ ~ (User talk:Fyeahspectra) Thank you for welcoming me. I'm not really a fan of Bratzillas, but I saw that new Vampelina character and I was curious if she has pointed ears or not. This may seem like a stupid question, but it will help decide wheather I should get her or not. Yasmin12345 (talk) 13:59, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ally, How do you go to the page where you can edit badges? Thank you for replying to my question. Guess I'll have to wait till she's released to know for sure. i dont really understand what you are talking about, i didnt delete anything. i was good being a admin i thought, i just added pictures of meygana, cloetta, jade, sashabella & yasmina. and i made wiki pages for the bratzillaz pets. i seriously never deleted anything. and all did also was make new emoticons for the wiki. Do you think its a possibility that i could have got hacked? i am not lying, i am very disappointed and sad right now. i would really <3 to be a admin again. i really loved to be one, but now i am sad that i am a regular user.. Listen, i just changed my password AND email to be very very secure. i swear to you, if you make me a admin again and if i get hacked again just ban me from the wiki. i already know that if i was to delete a page or ANYTHING i'd have to ask you first, or a other admin. im hoping you make me a admin again, cause, i did get hacked..im like 50% sure. im like REALLY REAAAAAALYYY sure i got hacked cause i dont even remember deleting pages at all, i just checked my web history on my computer. and there was Nothing at all about deleting a page. i know you probably wont even make me a admin again cause i was very dumb and put a to easy password. im stupid, im truly sorry. but you can undelete the pages, rigth?? and will you....remake me a admin again? i would really love to be one again, i'd be really thankful like REALLLY REAAAAAAAALYYY thankful. please?? i know im whining and all and im being mean and a jerk and im being rude, im sorry. sorry sooryyy sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry x 1012465363456 times + 228353734374 IM WICKEDWICKEDWICKEDWICKED sorry. i have a screenshot to proove that i dont have it in my history sorry sorry here is the link to the proof im sad im a dumb stupid jerk. im a jerk cause i want to be a admin again, i know im rude. i know im stupid. but yes again heres the proof http://oi49.tinypic.com/24q323d.jpg DraculauraClawdeen1001 (talk) 04:29, December 12, 2012 (UTC)DraculauraClawdeen1001 p.s. im sorry x4656725876427650412435074353456465645676386765 + 2134237576567567353735377686 + + ++ + 547658768754758+ infinity times ------------------------------------------------------ i dont really understand what you are talking about, i didnt delete anything. i was good being a admin i thought, i just added pictures of meygana, cloetta, jade, sashabella & yasmina. and i made wiki pages for the bratzillaz pets. i seriously never deleted anything. and all did also was make new emoticons for the wiki. Do you think its a possibility that i could have got hacked? i am not lying, i am very disappointed and sad right now. i would really <3 to be a admin again. i really loved to be one, but now i am sad that i am a regular user.. Listen, i just changed my password AND email to be very very secure. i swear to you, if you make me a admin again and if i get hacked again just ban me from the wiki. i already know that if i was to delete a page or ANYTHING i'd have to ask you first, or a other admin. im hoping you make me a admin again, cause, i did get hacked..im like 50% sure. im like REALLY REAAAAAALYYY sure i got hacked cause i dont even remember deleting pages at all, i just checked my web history on my computer. and there was Nothing at all about deleting a page. i know you probably wont even make me a admin again cause i was very dumb and put a to easy password. im stupid, im truly sorry. but you can undelete the pages, rigth?? and will you....remake me a admin again? i would really love to be one again, i'd be really thankful like REALLLY REAAAAAAAALYYY thankful. please?? i know im whining and all and im being mean and a jerk and im being rude, im sorry. sorry sooryyy sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry x 1012465363456 times + 228353734374 IM WICKEDWICKEDWICKEDWICKED sorry. i have a screenshot to proove that i dont have it in my history sorry sorry here is the link to the proof im sad im a dumb stupid jerk. im a jerk cause i want to be a admin again, i know im rude. i know im stupid. but yes again heres the proof http://oi49.tinypic.com/24q323d.jpg DraculauraClawdeen1001 (talk) 04:29, December 12, 2012 (UTC)DraculauraClawdeen1001 p.s. im sorry x4656725876427650412435074353456465645676386765 + 2134237576567567353735377686 + + ++ + 547658768754758+ infinity times Ally, There is this active user, her name is Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD, and I told her I might make her an admin. So what do you say? It's fine, I don't really contribute to this wiki that much anymore. It's not that I lost interest, I still like Bratzillaz and all. It's just that everything gets done before I even get a chance to find out about it, then I can't think of anything I could help to edit or anything. Chrismh (talk) 00:37, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Ally! I'm not an admin anymore. For some reason, I'm not. I'm now just a normal user. I need help! Ally, I had a bit of a misunderstanding with Annie. She got a little mad so she removed me as an admin. I told her I was just trying to make a teacher's lounge page. She made me an admin again. So, you have nothing to worry about. Yasmin12345 Ally Read my latest blog post, Calling all users! Its an invitation for my new years party chat. QUESTION! Hey girly! So, I was wondering if you'd care if I changed the poll on the main page? Yasmin12345 had a good idea for the poll and I had the idea to change the polls every month and maybe have the users vote what the poll should be each month like they do featured stuff. Would that be okay? Btw, WHERE ARE YOU?! You haven't been on tumblr or here in a while. I miss you! :( ~ Love, Annie ♥ ~ (FyeahSpectra's Talk) Hey Ally. I edited the meygan page is that all right?. ~ HOLLY AKA MONSTERZILLAZ ~ I need to tell you this, There is this new blocked user, a wikia contributor. He/she was being rude to others, so I blocked him/her. The expiry date is Nov. 11, 2050 at midnight. Just wanted to say. I understand I am kind-of upset, but I do not care that much, I was just SAYING They look abit like each other, I am not going on this wiki anymore. So, ok I hope your happy. That the annoying Wasp AKA Me is leaving. Say bye to Annie and Lana FOR me. Oh and I love bratzillaz, so it is abit sad, that you think it is wrong to like both MH and Bratzillaz, and I also know you don't like me. I am so upset. Why do people always gang up on me?. And I do not understand what I have done wrong, it is so unfair. I will miss being an admin and I <3 BEING AN ADMIN. But, I will never ever be again, now I know how Lana felt, when she got removed from the admin page, why has this happened?. It is not fair. OMG WHY!. ~ MONSTERZILLAZ ~